Jungle Clan: Where's the Sanity? Day 1, pt 2
by Cloned Android
Summary: Well, Part two of Talent Show, Day 1 basically. There's a big fight here! Well it's not that big and it's not that kind with ninjas and whatever, yea 0o'


*Well, last time Sammy was dancing and playing a ukelele and there was an explosion in the lab of Yayo's and created something new!  
  
Kaylia was excited at first to see what Yayo's done then her expression totally changed..   
  
The smoke began to clear as Kaylia's expression changed. She saw what it really was...it definitely wasn't a vile. Slowly Kaylia just turned around to lie back down,"Is no one normal here?! ' "   
  
Sammy came over and sat on the arm rest looking at Yayo,"What ya make?"  
  
Yayo then turned out from her mood and looked to Sammy,"A new formula! It's better than any other!" She then turned to Kaylia to reply to her, "What? What's wrong? It's brilliant! XD" She then jumped down to sit on the couch. Kaylia took most of the space but since Yayo was extremely small she was fitted fine. The vile looked big in her small hands.  
  
"I wanna see! What is it Yayo?! Lemme see it!" Sammy tried to grab it while Yayo just dodged his moves. For a little person she was actually very quick, but gets tired easily. Sammy tried to grab Yayo so she wouldn't have a chance of getting away or something like that.  
  
Finally Sammy caught Yayo in his arms,"Sammy! Quit! Let me go! Don't! It's mine!" Then just as you think Yayo gave him a nipple twister,"AHH!! '''' YAYO!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yayo then jumped out from Sammy's grasp with the vile still in hand. Luckily it was corked on the top so it didn't spill. But just after that Sammy wound up tripping over a shoe and landed on Kaylia, face in the middle of her breast!  
  
-.-''' (Psst, that's Kaylia), ._.' (ey laddeh, that's Sammeh), o.o' (Yea, this is Yayo)  
  
Just for a moment everyone was still. Yayo stood on the back of the couch staring down at Kaylia and Sammy. At that moment everything was still, by now the smoke was nearly gone. Then the next thing you know Kaylia freaked out screaming!"SAMMY!! OFF!!"   
  
Sammy then sat up quickly to his knees waving his arms wildly,"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I didn't Mean that! You know that!" ^.^'''', but still he didn't get off. He was too occupied trying to say sorry.  
  
Suddenly Kaylia got so angery that she kicked Sammy up off of her legs then just at that one pause in time she kicked him right in the face! Then finally came the loud screaming and crashes of glass and everything you'd hear in a big fight! There was the sound of a baby crying too, well guess what? It was Yayo! She looked like a baby and cried like one too!  
  
**Not Far From the Jungle House**  
  
Trans whistled walking up to the house. She was carrying a bag over her right shoulder. She was going through the almost invisible trail. She didn't heard the loud screamings and such untill she reached closer. She looked at the house slumping down her back,"Fighting?...Again? --' " Then suddenly a baseball shot right out of the open window and hit Trans right in the head,"ACK!" She fell down on the ground, luckily she wasn't near anything poisonous or anything hurtfull. She got up slowly rubbing her head,"Oww, that hurt," she picked up the ball and then grabbed the bag. Trans just dragged it now, the white bag began staining by the plants and dirt.   
  
As she reached up to the house she threw (well not really threw but yea) the bag up on the leveled floor as she climbed the steps. She went right into the house to see what was going on. It was smokey like before but the smoke was brownish,"Kaylia? Sammy? What happen?" But she didn't recieve any answer. Trans didn't like it when she's ignored, slowly she progressed to getting annoyed," WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION! .'' " She threw the baseball in the large gather of smoke...  
  
Something loudly thudded against the floor as the smoke cleared. Since the battle was calming down it was obvious it would clear. Then there you could see Sammy on the floor, @@''.   
  
"Oh sorry Sammy! ^.^' " Trans had a hand on the back of her head. She looked to Kaylia...Kaylia was still riled up with anger,"Uh..hi Kaylia ^^'...can I ask what..happened?"  
  
No one answered but then Yayo began to speak,"They got in a fight..." her voice was abit weird, like it was being blocked.  
  
Trans looked to Yayo,"Well isn't that obvious --'." Yayo was being hid my the arm rest so no one saw her really,"What're eating?"  
  
"Who said I was eating?" Yayo's voice the same as before.   
  
Sammy began getting concious. He then sat up looking around, he looked right next to him and saw Kaylia, "Don't hit me! oo' !" All Kaylia did was look down at Sammy, smack him in the back of the head then walked off to sit next to Yayo.  
  
Trans went on over to sit in a chair slightly opposite from the couch. Sammy did the same in the other chair opposite from Trans, he didn't want to sit next to Kaylia. It wasn't long before someone began speaking again. That's when Kaylia looked on over to Yayo. She was drinking the formula! "I should've know you were making MILK! You allways are! --' ", Kaylia then crossed her arms.  
  
Yayo looked to Kaylia at the corner of her eye's. A nipple was plopped on the top of the vile so it resembled a bottle,"What? I told you! A new formula!" 


End file.
